2016 in paleontology
2016 is Paleontology are fossil Taxonomy described on 2016. Some of the taxa in 2016 were first found in the 20th century. Some taxa are re-described. For example one member of the Brachiosauridae may get redescribed. January #A new type of Titanosaur gets described with a fake complete skeleton. #Recent studies show Bahariasaurus could grow the same sizes as Tyrannosaurus and Carcharodontosaurus. February #Alcovasaurus is now believed to belong to it's own genus, not Stegosaurus. #A new type of Ceratosaur gets described and is known as Viavenator. March #A new dinosaur known as Notocolossus gets described. #A type of relative to the Ceratosauria known as Dracoraptor gets described. #A new relative to Tyrannosaurus gets described. It is now known as Timurlengia. April #Baby Rapetosaurus fossils help show about Dinosaur early lives. #Scutarx a type of Aetosaur gets described. #A type of Oviraptorosauria member gets described. It is known as Apatoraptor. May #Saurimentosaurus finally gets described. #Panamacebus a type of Primate gets described. #Meroktenos finally gets described. #A type of prehistoric buffalo finally gets described. #A new type of relative of Triceratops finally gets described. It is now known as Spiclypeus. #A relative to Einiosaurus gets described. It is now known as Machairoceratops. #A new Asteroid impact found in NorthWest Australia. #Recent studies finally reveal Stegosaurus bite force. It probably had a biteforce as strong as that from a sheep. #Recent studies showed Tyrannosaurus and it's relatives had lips that hidden Tyrannosaur teeth. #Recent studies showed not only the Tyrannosauroidea had lips . Dinosauria family members might also have lips. #A new type of sea Reptile gets described and is named Sclerocormus. #A new specie of Dicynodontia member is found by it's tusk and is called Rastodon. #Recent studies showed even Dinosaurs of Antarctica were not safe during the Cretaceous–Tertiary extinction event. #742 million year single celled Organism is found as well as a bat fossil. #NASA try to find proof if Dinosaurs actually lived in mars. #Fossil hunters find a Plesiosaur fossil and is nicknamed Eve. #Viavenator is now considered to belong to the Viavenatoridae. #Dinosaur track makers are found in Utah. It includes Grallator, Dilophosaurus,and other Ichnotaxon belonging to Dinosaurs. June #A new specimen of Tyrannosaurus is found and is nicknamed Rees Rex. #A new river otter fossil is found. It is known as Lontra Weiri. #New Fossils are found in the Badlands National Park. One of them belong to a Hoplophoneus. #A new specie of lacewing is found and is known as Paradoxosisyra. #72 million year old dinosaur Trackway is found in Mexico. #Recent studies showed Lucy wasn't alone. 4 more Human cousins lived in Earth for 3 million years. #Students dig up reasons for a type of Tyrannosaur known as Dryptosaurus also known as Laelaps. #A new Fossil strengthen the case about Hobbit species. #A new specie of Eubrontes is found. It is known asw Eubrontes Gleneronsensis #A new Ichthyosaur specie is found. It is known as Wahlisaurus. #Fossil hunters work on the largest dinosaur of Montana known as Big Monty which is named after the character in the Land Before Time. #A recent study shows why large mammals such as mastodons and mammoths died out. An asteroid possibly smashed Earth 30,000 years ago. #Recently 7,000 year old auroch tracks are found. #Research on a massive Vertebrae shed new light on a giant Titanosaur known as Alamosaurus. #A new 98 foot long Sauropod is found in Australia. It will be nicknamed Cooper until the fossil hunters can describe it's Taxon. #Three new species of dinosaurs are found. Their names are Aoniraptor, a new specie of Gryposaurus,and Taurovenator. #Fossil hunters recently find giant bones belonging to a Apatosaurus a large Sauropoda dinosaur. #A new rodent like Mammal fossil is found in Japan. It was said to live alongside Dinosaurs. #A 200 million year old Dinosaur bone is found. It possibly lived during the Early Jurassic. #A new Species of Pterosaur is found. The bones of the Reptile are fragile. #New fossils are found in New Zealand. #Recently possibly parasites are inside a Brachylophosaurus's gut. #Two new baby Enantiornithes fossils are found in amber. They are located in the Middle Cretaceous. July #A new species of Pterosaur is described. It is known as Pangupterus. #A Dinosaur stampede is found in St. George Dinosaur Discovery site. They include Allosaurus or a creature similar and smaller dinosaurs running for their lives. #A new ostrich relative is found and is located in the Cenozoic era. It is now known as Calciavis. #Paleontologist find the first Dinosaur face tumor. It belongs to a Telmatosaurus a dwarf Species of Hadrosaur. #Recent studies showed Big Monty was a more well known Sauropod known as Haplocanthosaurus, although the sauropod did not live in Montana. #Hemichordate fossil give clues to it's more well known ancestors. It is believed to live during the Cambrian period 500 million years ago. August September October November December #A member of the Brachiosauridae will may get described. Category:Years in paleontology